


All I want for Christmas is you

by rhettmclovely



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, idk man i felt like writing a tiny bit of fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettmclovely/pseuds/rhettmclovely
Summary: Link isn’t a cynic. Not per se. He just doesn’t really care about Christmas the way he used to.





	

Link isn’t a cynic. Not _per se_. He just doesn’t really care about Christmas the way he used to. All the rushing and the stressing over buying presents for people you don’t even like, racing against the clock to have it all figured out before going back home for the holidays to a family that, no matter how hard they try, still doesn’t get what he’s doing with his life or why he moved out to LA in the first place…

 

He has time. It’s the first week of the month, they have most of it figured out already, anyway. All they have to do is stick to the plan and they’ll be fine. He just doesn’t like that they have to have a plan, and he’s a _planner_.

 

He left the office and headed straight to the mall, his own personal hell. He never wants to listen to Mariah Carey again in his life. It wasn’t in the plan, but he figured, since Rhett’s meeting with the crew was running late, he could start ticking stuff off the to-do list.

 

What a mistake. The traffic is a mess, even by LA standards, the mall is crowded and he almost ran over an old lady on the way back home.

 

He unlocks the front door and walks into the dark living room.

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

 

Link jumps, feeling like he’s been transported to one of those movie scenes where the wife is waiting for the cheating husband, sitting on the armchair, in her hair rollers. But before he can even think to respond, Rhett hits a button and a decorated tree lights up. The ugliest tree Link has ever seen in his life –  it’s not even a Christmas tree, Link doesn’t think, probably because it’s barely December yet. Not to mention the unfortunate placement of literally every single ornament on it. For all his enthusiasm, the only strength Rhett brings to decorating a tree is being able to place the star at the top without a ladder. But he’s standing in front of him, hair still damp, clinging to his forehead, in his stupid wrapped-present-Christmas-sweater, smiling so big, that it doesn’t matter.

 

There’s some type of seasonal song playing in the background, and Jade and Barbara come barging in to greet him, in their terrible miniature sweaters too, and now he’s smiling just as big as Rhett, forgetting everything about his shitty day, and then Rhett is pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

 

“What’s all this, bo?” Link asks him.    

 

“Don’t know. I haven’t seen this ‘I love Christmas’ look on your face in a couple years. Thought it was about time to change that.” He answers, smiling.

 

Link pulls him down to kiss him, properly now.  

 

“I guess I do love Christmas afterall” Link says when they pull away for air, his hand still cupping Rhett’s face.

 

“Gosh, the turkey!” Rhett says startled, before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

“There’s a turkey?” Link asks, laughing, following him.

 

“There was gonna be. It didn’t really pan out. I was supposed to get rid of it, before you got home.” Rhett tells him, presenting him with a big piece of charcoal, that he assumes was the turkey.

 

“Uh, goodness gracious, it stinks in here.” Link says, his face contorted in disgust.

 

“Back to the living room, you go. I got a plan B.” Rhett tells him with an exaggerated wink.

 

“Oh, you a plan B man, are you?” Link teases, as he walks out of the room, with Rhett following him, almost immediately after.

 

“Hey, we’re together, aren’t we?” He says, before cracking up with Link’s dramatic gasp.

 

Link settles on the couch, back pressed against Rhett’s chest, as he hands Link his peanut butter sandwiches.

 

He’s so soft and he smells so nice. The meeting wasn’t a cover-up for him to run home and do this, which means he got home, after all that, managed to decorate, prepare and burn a turkey, and shower, before Link made it through the door.

 

It rarely feels real. This thing. Them. It feels like it shouldn’t be. It’s too good. Too perfect. He can never really get his head around it. It’s moments like this, when Rhett pulls the most ridiculous stunts to make him smile that he realizes it is.  

 

“Gosh, Rhett, this whole thing…everything is….”

 

The word ‘perfect’ is on his lips, but he stops for a second. What is that?... Is that...?

 

_All I want for Christmas is yooooooouuuuu_

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”


End file.
